


Outside Looking In

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the people to hook up with each other in the Shatterdome, no one expected for it to be those two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the kinkmeme: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2024781#t2024781
> 
> Five times someone thought it was weird or was surprised by their relationship and one time someone wasn't
> 
> \- please include Herc and Mako somewhere
> 
> \- doesn't have to be 5+1 either, hell just give me everyone's pov of Tendo and Chuck
> 
> \- all the internet cookies if you write a piece of Max pov

**Raleigh Becket**

“So…” Tendo raised an eyebrow as Raleigh sat next to him in the mess hall, looking like he just swallowed something unpleasant.

“You and Chuck, huh?”

Tendo sighed.

“He’s really not that bad,” Tendo said. Raleigh leveled him with a look of utter disbelief.

“I beg to differ. I mean, I’ve met a lot of cocky pilots in my time, but he takes the cake. And don’t punch me for saying this, but he’s kind of a brat,” said Raleigh.

Tendo shrugged.

“He’s my brat. Look, I know he’s rough around the edges, but he can be pretty sweet when he wants to be.”

Raleigh scoffed.

“I know you’ve always been a risk-taker when it comes to these things, but this is just crazy. I wouldn’t ever dream of telling you who to date, but I sincerely hope you know what you’re doing,” he said.

Tendo rolled his eyes.  

“I can handle whatever he dishes out. Believe or not, we’re actually pretty good together. He may be mouthy but I like him that way. Besides, that mouth of his is good for more than just talking shit.” Tendo grinned and took a sip of his coffee, watching Raleigh as he groaned and put his face in his hands.

“Man, there are some things I don’t need to know.”

Tendo laughed. This was too much fun.

“I just hope you two are happy together. And if he does anything-“

“He won’t” Tendo interrupted. “Give me some credit, brother. I have this under control.”

“Hey, _Rah_ -leigh!” Nearly everyone in the mess hall turned towards Chuck as he marched towards the man in question. “What lies are you telling my boyfriend?” Chuck demanded as he hovered over the both of them. Raleigh gave Tendo a knowing look and got up from the table, with his hands raised in surrender.

 “I didn’t say anything. But your _boyfriend_ owes me for the nightmares I’m going to have tonight,” Raligh said as he walked out of the mess hall, Chuck glaring daggers at him. Tendo smiled over another sip of coffee as Chuck took Raleigh’s place, wrapping an arm possessively around the older man’s waist.

**Stacker Pentecost**

Marshal Stacker Pentecost did not approve of fraternization in the workplace.

He found that it distracted from the job and usually created unnecessary tension when said fraternization went sour. But considering the nature of this particular job, especially when it came to the rangers, he didn’t let it bother him when it did happen.

So when he caught his Chief Tech Officer and the less tolerable half of the Hansen team enthusiastically kissing each other in the (thankfully) empty LOCCENT, his only reaction was to raise an eyebrow and cough loudly. Tendo jerked up from his position on Chuck’s lap and looked positively mortified as he faced Stacker. Chuck, who was splayed out in Tendo’s chair, on the other hand, looked completely pleased with himself.

“Sir! I-I can explain,” Tendo began.

Stacker raised a hand, using the other to rub at his temple in the hopes of erasing what he had just seen.

“I’m sure you can. But I don’t want to hear it and honestly, I don’t care. Whatever, or whoever, you do,” he watched as Tendo’s face took on an even deeper shade of red “is on your own time. Just keep it out of LOCCENT in the future, gentlemen.” With that he walked out of the control room, deciding that he had more important matters to attend to. Unfortunately, he was still within hearing distance of the two.

“I’m so fucked,” he could hear Tendo whine.

“Mmmm…not yet, sweetheart,” was Chuck’s reply.

Stacker just walked away faster.

**Mako Mori**

Mako was making her way through the hangars in the Shatterdome, looking for Tendo so she could go over any new modifications for Gipsy Danger. The restoration was almost complete, but this project was her baby and everything had to be perfect.

She finally found him in Striker Eureka’s hangar, of all places. Mako frowned. He was supposed to be working on Gipsy; Eureka had its own technicians. And he was talking to Chuck Hansen, of all people. She started to march her way towards him, fully prepared to politely drag him away, but stopped when she saw Chuck Hansen dip down and kiss Tendo.

Mako almost dropped her clipboard in shock. It was a brief kiss, but Chuck followed it up with an affectionate nose bump. She gaped at the sight.

Chuck Hansen, with his short fuse and inability to get along with anyone, was smiling like he’d won the kaiju war all by himself. Smiling.

Mako didn’t think he was capable of anything other than a scowl.

She could see Tendo chuckling, apparently trying to talk to Chuck about something, but Chuck wasn’t having any of it. He draped his arms around Tendo’s shoulders, leaning into him. He whispered something in Tendo’s ear, which was cause for the older man to laugh louder and kiss the Australian on the cheek.

As Mako continued to watch the two of them, she felt embarrassed. This level of affection, especially from Chuck, didn’t seem appropriate to openly observe. Even though the hangar was busy, full of people working on Striker, they acted like they were in their own little world. Mako found it odd that no one else seemed to find this sight strange. Then she realized that they must already know, that this open display of affection was _normal._

Mako found herself smiling. She and Chuck didn’t really get along, but the whole thing was undeniably adorable. Maybe this could improve his attitude towards everyone.

The two of them continued their playfulness, but the spell was finally broken when Tendo looked up and spotted her. He playfully shoved Chuck off and waved her over. At this point, Chuck had noticed her too and his open smile took on a more embarrassed tone. As she walked towards them, he quickly kissed Tendo again and made off in the opposite direction. Mako could hear him whistling as he left. _Whistling_. The world truly had gone mad.

 Tendo stared fondly at Chuck’s retreat before turning his attention to Mako.

“Hey, did you want to go over the new modifications to Gipsy? I would’ve been there sooner, but I had some business to take care of.”

 _Yes I can see that,_ Mako thought to herself. But she merely nodded and pulled out the documents on Gipsy, walking with him towards the jaeger’s hangar. She smiled to herself as they talked, glad that some people managed to find happiness in these dark times.

**The Kaidanovskys**

When the Russians came over to the Hong Kong Shatterdome, they brought the vodka with them.

It didn’t take long for them to be the most popular people there, providing drinks and excellent company to anyone who wanted it. Many of the personnel would meet with them at least once a week in one of the break rooms to get drunk and share friendly conversation. Most of which turned into lengthy gossip sessions.

The Kaidanovskys made it their job to keep tabs on everyone in the Shatterdome. No incident, no matter how small, ever escaped their notice.

So, naturally, they were the first to know about Tendo and Chuck getting together.  

And, used the first opportunity to exploit it, which, as fortune would have it, was when Tendo had managed to drag Chuck with him to one of their weekly meetings.

“Tendo! Tonight we toast you!” Sasha said, raising her glass, while Aleksis poured one for the tech officer.

Tendo looked at the pair quizzically, accepting the drink as the two of them sat down.

“What for?”

The two shared a knowing glance. Tendo took a sip of the vodka, his expression growing more confused.

“We admit, we did not think you had it in you,” Aleksis said, sounding impressed. Sasha nodded in agreement. By this time, Chuck who had been tapping the table in boredom, had started to tune in to the conversation. He rolled his eyes.

“What are you two going on about?” Sasha smirked at him.

“Do not play the fool, Hansen. Tendo deserves congratulations for thoroughly bedding wild, unruly animal such as yourself.” Tendo choked on his drink. 

“E-Excuse me?!?” By now, the entire room was tittering in reaction to the news.  

“Very thoroughly” Aleksis added. “I cannot remember ever hearing such screams of pleasure before. You must make very satisfying lover, Tendo. Are you his first? If so, even more congratulations are in order!” He raised his glass to punctuate the declaration.

Tendo, still coughing, managed to keep Chuck from launching himself across the table. Aleksis truly was impressed at the man’s ability to restrain the young pilot. Sasha smirked and locked eyes with the young ranger.

“Now that he has such _satisfying_ lover, maybe he will not be wound so tight, yes?” Chuck’s face was red enough to be mistaken for sunburn.

“We’re outta here,” Chuck said, bodily hauling Tendo from the room, wolf whistles and congratulations following them.

 

**The Wei Triplets**

Cheung Wei and his brothers were in the usual spot underneath their basketball hoop, lazily shooting baskets, when Tendo passed by, carrying an armful of folders that almost towered over him.

The triplets didn’t take any interest in him until Hu noticed Chuck walking in Tendo’s direction.

He caught his brothers’ attention and jerked his thumb at the two men about to pass each other.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” The other two nodded, devious smiles on all their faces.

Right as Tendo passed by them, Hu stuck his leg out, sending the technician and all of his folders flying. The folders ended up scattered all over the floor while Tendo landed in Chuck’s arms thanks to a well-timed dive by the ranger.

The three Chinese pilots looked on in interest. They had heard rumors floating around the Shatterdome about these two and now they’d finally get to see for themselves.

They watched Chuck help Tendo to his feet, a worried expression on his face.

“You alright, mate?”

Tendo smiled.

“Yeah. Nice catch,” he said, winking. Chuck blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It was nothing" he replied. "Couldn't stand by and watch you fall like that."

 Jin looked at his brothers with an eyebrow raised and they just shrugged their shoulders.

The two men bent down to pick up all the folders scattered on the floor.

“I’m glad, uh, you caught me, actually. Think you could lend me a hand with these?” Tendo asked, offering the folders to the ranger.

The triplets looked at each other, eyebrows raised. They watched as Chuck smiled softly.

“Yeah, ‘course, love.” He took the folders from Tendo and stacked them on top of the others he grabbed.

All of their mouths hung open in shocked. So the rumors _were_ true.

“Great! Follow me,” Tendo said, walking ahead with Chuck dutifully tailing behind, carrying the huge stack of paperwork.

The three pilots giggled.

“Guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship,” Hu whispered loudly to Jin as Chuck walked past. Cheung followed that up with a whipping noise.

The Australian stopped in his tracks, red-faced and ready to hurl an insult when Tendo called out “What’s the holdup, babe?”

Chuck ducked his head and mumbled “I’ll get you guys later” under his breath as he hurried to catch up with his boyfriend.

The triplets just laughed and high-fived each other.

 

**Herc Hansen**

Without the Drift, Herc probably would have never known his son was in a relationship.

Which really shouldn’t surprise him; their communication outside of Striker hardly amounted to much more than grunts, fights, and half-finished sentences. It always pained him that he didn’t know more about his son, that he had failed so thoroughly as a father.

But nothing is hidden in the Drift and Herc wasn’t prepared in any way for what he witnessed.  Flashes of Chuck and _Tendo_ (not someone Herc would have seen as Chuck’s type) kissing, laughing, intimate memories that belonged to them alone.

The images tugged at his heart. His son looked happy. Happy in a way that he never expressed around Herc.

When the neural handshake stabilized, Herc looked to his son, with no clue what to say.

“Chuck-“

Chuck groaned.

“I know what you saw, but I’m not going to talk about it with you. It’s my business, old man and we’ve got a kaiju to kill, so drop it.”

Herc bristled at the words, but nodded, respecting his son’s wishes. For now.

When they returned from taking out Mutavore, they were swarmed by Shatterdome personnel, some of them trying to reach Striker to patch her up and others attempting to assess the health of the pilots and offer congratulations. Herc could see Tendo behind the crowd, shifting nervously back and forth, obviously looking for someone.

And now Herc knew who that was.

He could see Chuck was antsy too, looking around for Tendo, although a bit more subtly.

Herc sighed, albeit fondly.

“Go,” he said, nodding in Tendo’s direction.

Chuck turned to him, an unsaid _thanks_ written on his face. They both knew that this was as close to a blessing as Herc would give.

He watched as his son pushed his way through the crowd, Tendo meeting him halfway as he finally spotted Chuck. The two embraced lovingly for a brief moment then broke away to depart from the crowd, hands slightly intertwined.

Herc smiled. He was glad that Chuck had found someone who could make him happy. While Tendo would not have been his first choice, Herc had him for quite some time now; he was a good man.

But just to be safe, Herc would be having a conversation with Tendo later, regarding the tech officer’s intentions with his son.

 

**Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb  
**

“Come on, dude, you gotta tell me!” Newt whined “I thought we were best friends! And, dude, best friends tell each other who they’re doing.”

Newt moved to grab another specimen for dissection and could hear Tendo chuckle behind him.

“Nothing to tell, man. I’m seeing someone and it’s going well. That’s all there is to it,” Tendo said as he worked on some paperwork at an empty table. Sometimes the tech officer would visit the two scientists when he wasn’t busy. Newt considered him good company and would even venture so far as to say they were friends.

Which was why it frustrated him that Tendo wasn’t telling him anything.

“Oh, please, that’s so not true. You’re seeing someone? Who?? Someone from munitions? Another technician? Do they even work here? Guy or girl?  It’s not a ranger is it? Because if it’s a ranger-“

“I thought you were supposed to be working.” Tendo interrupted.

Hermann snorted in derision as he worked out an equation on the other side of the room. Newt scowled at him.

“Oh, like you’re not interested in this?”

“Unlike some people, I find no need to pry into the personal lives of others. Besides,” Hermann paused, fixing Newt with a glare “if there’s any relationship you should be worried, it is your own.” Newt slumped.

“Awww come on, I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know that teapot was a family heirloom? I didn’t mean to break it! Don’t be mad at me,” Newt pleaded. Hermann sniffed and turned back to his blackboard.

Tendo chuckled.

“Trouble in paradise?”

Both Newt and Hermann sent a withering glare his way. Tendo just grinned and returned to his paperwork. The moment some semblance of silence descended upon the lab, Chuck Hansen stalked into the space like a sudden whirlwind.

“Hey, either of you lab rats seen Tendo?” Chuck said, stalking into the lab with a scowl. “I need to- Oh, hey,” his anger dissipated when he spotted who he was looking for.

Both Newt and Hermann turned to glare at the intruder, but Chuck barely noticed their presence as he grinned at Tendo.

 “Been lookin’ all over for ya, mate. What’re you doing in this dump?” Tendo hopped off the lab table and lazily strode over to Chuck. 

Newt was confused. Chuck and Tendo looked…comfortable with each other? When did THAT happen?

“Well, believe it or not, I am capable of socializing with other people. Conversing civilly, that doesn’t involve shouting or punching. Unlike some,” Tendo said as he pushed Chuck playfully. The ranger smirked, catching the technician's hand.

Newt and Hermann had completely stopped their work at this point, eyeing the duo curiously.

“Socializing, eh? Gossiping, more like. Bet you lot trade secrets about the whole of Shatterdome in here," Chuck retorted. 

Tendo laughed.

“Nah, we’ve just been talking about me.”

“Oh?” Chuck raised an eyebrow. “Anything interesting?”

“Yeah, Newt was trying to figure out who I’m dating,” Tendo said, pausing to flash a wicked grin at Newt. “Must be jealous or something. Probably thinks he can treat me better.” Newt mouthed _what the hell are you doing_ to Tendo as the man winked at him.

Chuck fixed a glare at the small biologist, who shrunk under the intense gaze.

“Oh yeah?” Chuck’s lips curled into a sneer. “Well, can he do this?”

And with that, Chuck gripped the back of Tendo’s head and dragged him into an enthusiastic kiss. A kiss that Tendo eagerly responded to.

Newt gaped wordlessly. Hermann merely raised an eyebrow.

When they finally broke the kiss-which Newt thought lasted a bit too long and involved too much tongue- they were breathing heavily, leaning against each other, with blissful looks on their faces.

Newt coughed. Loudly.

Chuck whirled around and pointed a finger at Newt.

“You better watch yourself, mate. I hear you coming on to my boyfriend again and I’ll kick your ass,” he threatened. 

Newt spluttered.

“I would never-“ he started, but Chuck had already ignored him in favor of Tendo.

“Meet me in LOCCENT? Wanna start those tests on Striker.” Tendo nodded and leaned forward to steal one more kiss.

Hermann sighed obnoxiously, which Chuck replied to with his middle finger before leaving the lab. His departing presence brought relief to both scientists, one who was now afraid for his life and one who was afraid he was doomed to never finishing his research.

Tendo grinned, his hair mussed and lips kiss-swollen.

“That answer your question?” Newt just continued to gape like a dying fish, while Hermann rolled his eyes.

“I suppose it’s fitting of your risk-taking nature that you would choose the most volatile and ill-tempered pilot to engage in intercourse with, Mr. Choi,” Hermann said. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have work to do.” He eyed Newt, who was still frozen in shock. “Well, one of us.” Tendo mock saluted and followed Chuck out the door.

Silence descended upon the lab once more as the newfound information started to sink in. However, since Newt was in the room, the silence didn’t last long.

“How come you don’t kiss me like that?” Newt whined. Hermann fixed him with a flat expression.

“You should consider yourself fortunate that I deign to kiss you at all.” He returned to the equation on his blackboard.

Newt blinked and turned to Hermann.

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?!”

 

**Max**

Max trotted into LOCCENT, looking for his young master.

He could smell Chuck’s scent coming from the control room, but couldn’t see him anywhere. But he followed his nose and it led him to the strangely dressed man sitting at the main console. Tendo. That was his name. Chuck would talk about him all the time, especially to Max.

They spent a lot of time to each other. Maybe if he waited with him, Chuck would come by. Max walked up and deposited himself at the man’s feet.

“Hey, little buddy, what are you doing here?”  Tendo asked, scratching Max behind his ears. Max whined and leaned into the gentle touch.

“I think I know who you’re looking for, but he’s not here. But, hey, I like to think I’m pretty good company.”

Max decided to stay, mostly in the hopes that his master would stop by.

The two of them stayed until they were the only ones left in LOCCENT. Tendo stretched in his chair, jostling Max, who pulled himself off the floor.

“Guess I’m done for the day, buddy. You wanna come with me and wait for Chuck?”he asked. 

Max barked in assent as he heard his master’s name. It sounded like this man knew where his master was. He was a good man.

So Max followed him down the hallway to Tendo’s room. He opened the door and allowed Max to walk in first.

“Welcome to my humble abode. We can wait here for Chuck,” Tendo yawned. “Said he’d stop by,” he yawned again. “sometime later.” He loosened his bow tie and ran a hand through his hair.

“Guess I’m much more tired than I thought,” he smiled and patted Max’s head before flopping onto the bed. Max walked towards him and put his head on the mattress. Tendo turned towards the bulldog and smiled.

“Care to join me?”

Max didn’t need to be told twice. He scrambled up on the bed and snuggled up to Tendo, who slung his arm over Max.

The man was warm and open to cuddling. Max would have to make sure Chuck stayed with him.

Tendo fell asleep pretty quickly, absently petting Max. The bulldog nuzzled even closer. The faint traces of Chuck’s scent were still coming off of Tendo and it was very comforting. Max nuzzled right up against Tendo’s face. The man snored, completely out for the count.

The two of them stayed like that for a while and Max was torn between falling asleep and waiting for his master. He was supposed to come soon right?

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and Max’s ears pricked up as a tentative “You in there, Tendo?” came through. After a moment of silence (Max didn’t want to bark and wake Tendo), Chuck pushed the door open and strode into the room, eyes softening at the sight he saw on the bed.

Max wagged his tail, happy to see his master

“Wondering where you ran off to,” he said, petting Max while smiling fondly at Tendo, who was still fast asleep. “Looks like I found my two favorite men in one place.”

Chuck reached out and gently stroked a thumb across Tendo’s cheek. The other man, still asleep, leaned into the touch.

Max watched his master look at the man lovingly and nudged him, deciding to move things along. Chuck grinned at the bulldog.  

“All right, all right,” he said and leaned in to kiss Tendo. It only took a few seconds for Tendo’s eyes to flutter open and kiss back. Max placed his head on his paws, trapped between Chuck and Tendo, waiting for them to finish.

When they finally broke apart, Tendo gave Chuck the most adoring smile Max had ever seen someone send his master’s way. He truly was a good man.

“Should’ve known you’d be down for the count, Sleeping Beauty.” Chuck said, breaking the silence. “Seems like every time I come to find you, you’re busy or asleep.”

Tendo laughed.

“Hey, if it means I get to be woken up like _that_ more often, I can’t say I care.”

Chuck only smirked in response.

“Think there’s room enough on there for one more?” Chuck asked. “Don’t think I can keep myself this far away for much longer.”

Tendo rolled his eyes, as he made some room for the young ranger.

“Yeah, I think Max would be more offended than me if you didn’t. He’s been waiting for you all day,” he said. Chuck kicked off his boots and clambered into the bed, Max moving so that Chuck could cuddle closer to Tendo. All three of them managed to align themselves in a comfortable position, with Tendo and Chuck laying side by side, the technician tucked underneath the ranger’s arm and the bulldog splayed across both of them.

Max stared at the two of them before snuggling against Chuck. He had missed his young master after not seeing him for most of the day.

Tendo yawned and scratched behind Max’s ears.

“He’s a good boy." he said. "He stayed with me all day, even though I know he was waiting for you.”

Chuck smiled, joining Tendo in showing his dog affection. Max lapped up the attention, glad that he hadn't been forgotten in the midst of all this.

“Yeah, he’s the best,” Chuck said. “And I'm pretty sure he likes you too. Which is good, because I couldn’t possibly date someone he didn’t like.”

Tendo snorted, cuddling even closer to Chuck.

“Guess we’re both…*yawn*…lucky that I’m such a…*yawn*…charming person, huh?” Tendo drifted back to sleep, cuddled close to Chuck, who pressed a kiss to Tendo’s forehead.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” He started to drift off too and Max watched the both of them fall asleep peacefully, enormously happy that his master had someone ( the man who Max now realized was his master's mate) who loved him (almost) as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of ran away with me; it was waaaay to fun to write everyone's POVs.


End file.
